PPGZ: ÉL Gran Retorno
by ccaalake 248
Summary: Un poder liberado, otros cuatro custodiados, y el enemigo más poderoso regresa para acabar con todo ser vivo. Nuestras heroínas tendrán que encontrar a un guerrero caído y junto con una nueva miembro del equipo, cuya nave lo llevó a cumplir una misión en nuestro planeta. Entre héroes y villanos se disputará el destino, no sólo de la Tierra, sino también de...


**Ha pasado tanto tiempo, desde Diciembre del 2014 para ser exacto. Honestamente no estoy seguro de como vayan a recibir esto. Esta es la continuación de mi fanfic PPGZ LA CAIDA DEL RELAMPAGO, el cual deje varios puntos sin resolver y en suspenso, dejando claro que iba a haber continuación. Tengo avanzado otros tres capítulos que tengo que hacerle varias correcciones antes de subirlas también. En mi país ya no transmiten la serie y no sé como va en el resto de países, por lo que muchos que antes les gustaba la serie no volvieron a comentarme nada más sobre ello. No digo nada más por ahora, espero que lo disfruten.**

* * *

 **I**

 **Una Cuarta Miembro**

Cuando menos lo pensamos, las cosas que uno cree que no volverá a ver o vivir, quedan profundamente enterrados en nuestros recuerdos; sin embargo, no significa que sea olvidado del todo, siempre habrá alguien quien recupere esas memorias. Aunque no parezca creíble, esta historia nos lleva primeramente a cierta nave que patrullaba por el espacio, teniendo esta la capacidad para un solo tripulante.

\- Aquí Bella, ¿me copian?

Una chica extraña de cabello blanco y con un cuerpo de adolescente se acercaba poco a poco al misterioso y único planeta donde había vida en la galaxia.

\- Aquí en los cuarteles de Luzarm, te copiamos. Dinos, ya está lista para inspeccionar la masa terrestre. Recuerde, si la misión resulta exitosa, estaríamos confirmando un tercer planeta con niveles de vida el cual podríamos tener contacto.

\- Lista y ansiosa —presionaba algunos botones para controlar los motores-. Todo en la nave marcha bien, me dirijo al punto señalado.

Nuestro planeta iba a recibir una visita de un lugar sumamente extraño. Pero entonces, desde el cuartel observaban que un objeto no identificado y que era representado por una roca extraña que parecía un erizo de mar rojo se acercaba por detrás de la nave.

\- ¡Tripulante Bella, tome acción evasiva!

Ella rápidamente nota el peligro y gira con fuerza el timón, pero aun así la roca llega a rozarle por un costado, y lo atrapa llevándolo consigo.

\- ¡He quedado enganchado! Me está arrastrando hacia otro lugar.

Por la escotilla Bella sigue observando aquella roca extraña, para su sorpresa ella empieza a notar que sobre ella emanaba una aura oscura.

\- Aquí Bella, les estoy mandando una imagen en vivo del objeto. Díganme, ¿qué es esa aura extraña?

\- Aquí en la central, vemos el objeto, pero no podemos apreciar tal aura que menciona.

\- Vamos, está cubriendo toda su corteza —varias chispas empiezan a saltar dentro de la nave-. ¿Hola? ¡¿Hola?! ¡¿Me reciben?!

El intercomunicador había muerto, por lo que le queda a ella salir y hacer el trabajo manualmente. Con mucho coraje sale con una extraña barrilla de metal. Llevando un avanzado traje espacial, transforma la barrilla en un martillo de cuello largo, y con ello empieza a golpear las partes atoradas de la roca. Uno a uno, las espinas eran destruidas, pero el tiempo corría más rápido de lo que calculo porque al frente se veía con claridad una mejor vista de un gran océano.

\- Vamos, no vine hasta aquí para que una estúpida roca me arruine mis planes.

\- ¡ ¿Estúpida?!

\- ¿Qué?

Sus oídos no le fallaban, aún en el espacio, ella asegura haber escuchado salir ese insulto desde dentro de tal roca extraña. Entonces, como si tuviese vida propia empezó a moverse, eso ayudo a facilitar el trabajo de la chica.

La nave se desprende, pero como en el momento equivocado, una nueva fuerza empezó a empujarlo hacia la enorme esfera verde azul.

\- Tengo que usar los alerones de emergencia, es mi última oportunidad.

Luego de entrar y cerrar la escotilla, la onda de calor apareció para cubrir el frente. Ella trata de localizar de nuevo al erizo de roca, el cual se mostraba alejándose para caer en medio de la enorme mancha azul. En cuanto a ella, luego de pasar las primeras capas ve primero un enorme campo de nubes, por lo que cree que puede activar el plan de emergencia.

\- Activando alerones de emergencia y liberando el líquido nítrico.

Sin embargo, volviendo a más contratiempos, al liberar las alas, estas se desprenden con facilidad abandonando el cuerpo de la nave. Bella se encontraba en peligro mortal, trata de guardar sus herramientas y objetos importantes en su mochila.

\- No me queda de otra. Activando modo de eyección.

Finalmente, y llevando aquel traje apretado, abandona la nave dejando gran parte de su equipo, incluyendo un paquete especial, evitando que lo lleve a chocar contra la enorme montaña. En lo quedaba de altura, ella activa su traje de vuelo abriendo las alas entre sus brazos y su torso para planear con cuidado hasta lo que supuestamente sería una ciudad.

\- Iniciando grabación. Aquí Bella Light, espero que estén recibiendo esto, me estoy acercando por aire hacia la primera civilización de este planeta conocido en los registros como Tierra. Mi nave quedo destruida y casi no le queda energía a este traje, debo instalarme y recargarlo para poder comenzar la misión. Mi prioridad ahora es que no sepan donde viviré los próximos días, por lo que usaré este espacio, al costado de este lago. En lo que respecta a la extraña roca que chocó con mi nave, al parecer terminó aterrizando lejos en el mar. Debo aclarar esto —llegando a plantar sus pies en la tierra-, no sé si mi intercomunicador funcionaba en ese momento porque juro que escuche salir una voz dentro de la roca. Espero su respuesta, eso es todo por ahora. Finaliza grabación.

Su mano derecha sostenía su muñeca con miedo, puesto que ella tenía el presentimiento que su llegada no fue sino otra de las circunstancias que el destino preparó para ciertas tres jovencitas, y el cual sus caminos se cruzarían, y todo esto ocurrió a las siete de la mañana en la ciudad de Tokio.

De la roca roja antes mencionada se encontraba precisamente en medio de una fosa, esta que emanaba el aura negra, empezó a moverse y, al parecer, reír.

\- Al fin, estoy de regreso, espero que estén preparadas, porque esta vez el mundo caerá en la oscuridad. Jajajajajaja.

Una tensión acompañada de una música grave se hacía cada vez más fuerte, como si el eco de sus palabras fuese a ser escuchada por todo el mundo. Y pues, es entonces cuando suena el despertador del cuarto de Momoko, nuestra primera protagonista.

 **Aqui comienza a reproducirse Kokeshi - Magicas Esperanzas**

\- Mmmm... —estirando los brazos-. Que buen sueño tuve.

Empieza el día totalmente activa lavándose los dientes y dibujando una sonrisa en su boca espumada, se da un baño mientras murmuraba la canción de Galactic Man para finalmente vestir un nuevo look para esta historia.

\- Muy bien, estoy lista.

Lo cual nos lleva a la enorme casa de Miyako, quien se despertó un poco antes para hacer un poco de limpieza. Siendo la más organizada de las tres, también alisto todo para el primer día de clases.

\- Que feliz, al fin Taka y yo pasaremos este año juntos. Será mejor que lleve un poco más de comida para compartir.

Su abuela entonces le llama para la hora del desayuno, y ella que era caracterizada por buenos modales va y se sienta sobre sus rodillas para atacar la primera comida del día.

\- Este día va a ser genial.

\- ¿Sabe bien la ensalada de frutas?

\- Está muy rico, abuela.

Y por último, visitamos el departamento de la más ruda, Kaoru.

\- Oh sí —saltando de la cama apretando con fuerza los puños-, hoy comienza otro año de triunfos, trofeos y medallas. Más vale que comience a hacer mis lagartijas.

Siendo común en ella, no le toma ni una gota de sudor realizar su rutina diaria de ejercicios que para alguien normal lo terminaría agotando. Se da una ducha rápida y desayuna con su familia también.

\- ¡¿Cómo está mi campeona?!

\- Lista y preparada para lo que venga.

\- Incluso... ¡Esto! —apareciendo sus dos hermanos por detrás.

El duelo de lucha libre entretiene a Kaoru, saliendo ella como la vencedora.

\- He aprendido mucho estos últimos meses, saben.

Se despide de sus padres y sale bajando rápido las escaleras, aunque al final su hermano mayor le grita desde la ventana.

\- Oye tontita, olvidaste otra vez tu almuerzo.

Algunas cosas nunca cambian y eso era la mejor parte de crecer, teniendo en cuenta que ahora las tres cursaban el tercer grado de secundaria y sus sueños para el futuro permanecían intactos.

A punto de desviarnos de la trama, también es necesario mencionar que era también un nuevo día en el laboratorio, donde la mamá de Ken preparaba los waffles y Peach iba a su cuarto a despertarlo.

\- Despierta Ken, ya es de día —y suelta un ladrido-. Hora de comer, hora de comer.

\- Ya oí, ya oí —retirando la sábana con lentitud.

Debo recordar que en su cuarto había varias cartas de gente que mandaba sus condolencias por la muerte de su padre y que él las mantenía agrupadas en un rincón, y que sobre la comoda había una foto enmarcada de él.

Con sueño Ken baja las escaleras, pasando por los monitores para llegar a la cocina. Es entonces cuando de reojo nota que uno de los monitores empieza a parpadear en rojo.

\- ¿Qué es esto? —empieza a analizar los datos.

\- Los waffles están listos Ken —su mamá deja la cocina y lo busca en la sala-. Ken, ven a tomar tu desayuno.

\- Ya voy mamá (el satélite que instalamos al fin ha detectado algo)

Ken avisaría a las chicas luego de pasar tiempo con su madre. De vuelta en la escuela, las tres chicas llegan a encontrarse en la entrada, como era de costumbre.

\- Hola Miyako, hola Kaoru —siendo la primera en saludar-. ¿Están listas para este nuevo año?

\- Ha pasado tiempo —dice Miyako-. Estas vacaciones fueron las más normales.

\- Sí, y es porque Mojo y los demás se fueron de la ciudad y no hemos vuelto a saber de ellos.

En sus mentes empezaron a volver los recuerdos de lo que pasó hace seis meses. Un amigo que había sido víctima de sus propias decisiones lo habían llevado a acabar con la vida del profesor y por poco destruir la ciudad. Aunque al final lograron salvarlo, el daño que causó a su conciencia y a las personas que juró proteger, lo obligaron a desaparecer cuando menos se lo esperaron. Mojo, aquel mono de mente súper desarrollada había logrado unificar una vez más a los seres de los rayos Z negros, y como último mensaje que dejó para nuestras chicas fue que estaban realizando un plan en proceso y que pronto sabrían de ellos.

Cuando ellas al fin reaccionan por lo ocurrido en el pasado, Miyako no podía dejar de preocuparse por aquel amigo desaparecido y que no volvió a saber de él.

\- Ey, no te preocupes Miyako, estoy segura que Kento volverá.

\- Eso espero Kaoru.

\- Oigan —tratando Momoko de cambiar el tema-. No se supone que ellos también vendrían.

Momoko trataba de hacerles recordar que los chicos: Brick, Boomer y Butch también empezarían a asistir a clases para poder convivir con ellas. Y justo en ese momento los ven acercarse de la otra calle dibujando unas sonrisas incómodas.

\- Oye Brick —dice Butch-, me puedes decir por qué tenemos que ir a este horrible sitio.

\- Sí, aprender es de nerds.

\- Silencio, recuerden que ahora tenemos una tregua con las chicas. Prometimos que haríamos lo posible para ser aceptados y poder vivir en el laboratorio con ese niño y su perro robot —esperaban a que cambiase la luz del semáforo-. Allí deben tener mejoras cosas con que jugar. Además, ya estoy cansado de volver a esa horrible guarida nuestra.

\- Sí, en especial desde que Mamá lo hizo explotar.

\- Pero al menos aprovechamos bien las vacaciones jugando con los aparatos que había en aquel laboratorio secreto —Brick nota que la luz está en verde-. Aunque al final, el suelo también se vino abajo.

\- ¡Hola chicos! —Miyako saluda dulcemente.

Boomer es el primero en escuchar su saludo, pero aun así, él y sus hermanos deciden pasar de largo entrando a toda prisa para así evitar los piojos de las chicas.

\- Vaya, al parecer siguen siendo muy tímidos.

\- Es porque somos demasiados hermosas.

\- Tú siempre tan vanidosa Momoko.

\- Trataba de decirte un cumplido Kaoru.

Entonces escuchan la primera campana que señalaba la junta de alumnos para que verificasen sus respectivos salones, las tres van a ver las listas y se llevan una gran sorpresa.

\- ¡¿Las tres estamos separadas en diferentes salones?! ¡¿Cómo es posible?!

\- Momoko mira, en tu salón está Brick, en la de Miyako está Boomer y en la mía...

\- ¡Nnnooooooooo...! —escucha a Butch gritar-. A cada uno nos toca una chica con piojos.

Él voltea y nota la mirada asesina de Kaoru, por lo que no pierde un segundo más y se va corriendo al salón. Mientras tanto, Miyako veía desde la puerta a Boomer que estaba sentado leyendo una historieta, pensando como sería el resto del año teniendo poco tiempo para sus amigas, pero entonces aparece su amigo Taka que se mostraba contento por ver de nuevo a su amiga.

\- ¡Taka! –y lo abraza.

\- Estoy ansioso de poder ir a almorzar contigo.

\- Eso quiere decir…

\- Sí, también en el mismo salón que tú.

Miyako saltaba de felicidad en los cinco segundos que faltaba para que sonara la campana y empezara las clases.

Afuera de la institución se encontraba parada nuestra querida Bella que había cambiado sus trajes para parecer normal, y llevando en su mano lo que parecía ser un detector.

\- Según esto, ellas deberían estar aquí –vuelve a guardar el aparato en su mochila y saca un portátil-. Buscando nombres… Aquí están: Momoko, Miyako y Kaoru. Debo ir y convencer a cada una de ellas. Primero tengo que registrarme en la computadora de la escuela. También tengo que cambiar mi nombre, escoger un salón, poner una foto y… listo.

Entra y camina por los corredores de la escuela, observando como era la atmósfera de un grupo de estudiantes que vivían plácidamente que no parecían recordar que su ciudad fue el nido que dio nacimiento a las recientes fuerzas de la luz y la oscuridad.

\- Mi salón debe estar justo a la derecha –asoma la cabeza y ve su objetiva-. Allí está ella.

Momoko estaba sentada cerca de la ventana mientras que Brick dormía en un asiento delante de ella. Bella entonces se sienta a su costado y trata de hacer el primer contacto.

\- ¿Tú eres Momoko Akatsutsumi?

\- ¿Eh?

\- ¿Qué si te llamas Momoko?

\- Pues, sí. ¿Acaso eres nueva? –la observa más de cerca-. Nunca te había visto, ¿eres nueva?

\- Oh sí, olvidé presentarme –le estrecha la mano-. Me llamo Hikari Marimoto, me he instalado esta mañana y vine a ver como era el lugar.

\- Pues bienvenida Hikari, aquí todo el mundo es amigo, pues… de todo el mundo.

Entra la Srta. Keane y todos se levantan para saludarla.

\- Buenos días Maestra Keane.

\- Buenos días alumnos, parece ser que este año me ha tocado unos alumnos muy inteligentes, y al parecer veo nuevos rostros, sean bienvenidos a mi clase. Hoy comenzaremos….

Se a la vuelta y empieza a escribir la clase en el pizarrón, Momoko se prepara para comenzar a anotar pero ve que Brick seguía dormido. Ella comienza a pincharle con una regla mientras que Hikari miraba curiosamente.

\- Oye –Momoko gira la cabeza-. ¿Tienes tiempo para que pueda hacerles unas preguntas, a ti y a tu equipo?

\- ¿Equipo? Oh, te refieres a Miyako y Kaoru… Espera, si sabes del equipo que formamos entonces también sabes…

\- ¿De qué?

Momoko se queda con la boca semi abierta e intenta responderle pero la maestra Keane le llama la atención.

\- Momoko, trata de atender bien la clase, este año debes ponerte pilas (en sentido figurado).

\- Lo siento maestra Keane.

Cuando ella voltea ve que Hikari se había escabullido por la puerta súper rápido, dejando sólo una nota sobre su carpeta.

* * *

 **La actualización llegará posiblemente la próxima semana, porque estoy de viaje y demoraré mucho en instalarme. Los veré pronto, si me extrañaron aquellos que siguieron mi primer fanfic no olviden en comentar y hacerme saber si les gustaría ver ciertas situaciones entre los personajes, soy todo oídos. HASTA LUEGI.**


End file.
